


Sophia smiled widely.

by Bimdert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimdert/pseuds/Bimdert
Summary: Amelia doesn't know if she's ready to start a new relationship defiantly not after her last one.
Relationships: America/France (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), Female America/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Sophia smiled widely.

Amelia was just a dumb high school girl who thought that she was in love. He said he loved her and he never lied to her. But when she told Francis she was pregnant he tried to get her to get rid of it. IT, their child. When she refused to he did what he threatened to do. He left. Amelia had nowhere to go. 

Amelia was truly forever sorry but her christen parents would have wanted the baby gone too. So she reached out to her brother. Her twin brother ran away because he was gay and he only told Amelia where he was. So she left.

She knew it would kill her parents for both of their baby's to go missing, but they would kill them if they found out the truth.

Matthew paid for the ticket, food, clothes for the baby, and he housed her with his boyfriend Gilbert. It was a two-bedroom tiny apartment but it was enough. Gilbert bought the crib and Amelia swore that when she got on her feet she would move out and pay them back. Bot her brother and Gilbert refused the money and said she could stay as long as she wanted.

Amelia just felt like a burden. 

And then the baby came.

All it did was cry. 

All Amelia wanted to do was cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amelia was truly proud of herself. Though the years were hard Sophia turned seven this year, Amelia just got her new apartment, it was smaller than the one she lived in with her brother but it worked, and she finally got a stable job. Amelia wished she could do more for her daughter but she did what she could. Sophia knew that her mommy didn't have a lot of money so she usually didn't complain when they couldn't get new dolls or more stuffed animals, or when she couldn't have something new for dinner either than pasta.

Even if Sophia was just seven she was smart. She notices the look on her mommy's face when she couldn't buy a cool new toy that everyone at school had. She notices when mommy would not eat dinner and say that she was still full from lunch but then hear mommy's stomach gurgle when she read her a bedtime story. She knew things were not the best so when mommy got a new, better job, she knew that it meant a better life.

Amelia was scared. This was her first job that wasn't at a fast food place. When she was in high school she would have never imaged herself working in an office. But then again she would not have thought herself to be a mother at this age either. 

When Amelia walked in she was shown to her cubicle by this nice young woman with brown hair and a very Italian accent. Amelia had already learned the basics of her job so when she started she sat down she got working right away.

Amelia's first week at work went smoothly. She got her first paycheck so she took her daughter out for ice cream. Even if it meant she still wouldn't eat tonight at least she could give a treat to her daughter.

It was on the second week when Amelia was in the break room that something happened. She was getting another cup of coffee getting ready for a night shift, Matthew afford to watch Shopia so she would get in some extra hours. When a man only a bit taller than her bumped into her causing Amelia to spill the hot coffee on herself.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," said the man grabbing a bunch of napkins to try and 'help'

"It's ok uh," Amelia could say that she was mad that this random mad ruined her nicest skirt but she was to preoccupied with the man in front of her that was getting dangerously close to her lady bits.

"You don't need to do that," Amelia said while grabbing said mans wrist

"Oh I'm sorry I-I didn-"

"It's ok," giggle, Amelia,

She knew she should have been mad but she could not bring herself to be.

"Let me pay you back," said the raven-haired man

"Oh, no need I'll just get a new one,"

"If you won't let me buy you a new one let me pay you back by taking you to dinner,"

Amelia froze. She hadn't been on a date for almost eight years. Plus she had Sophia. She couldn't bring this strange man into Sophia's life, have her get attached, and then leave. But if he meant dinner as friends, Amelia didn't see a problem with that.

"Sure I'd like that,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku didn't know where he grew the balls from but now here he was, taking the most beautiful girl he's ever seen to dinner. No woman. This was not a girl.

At first, it was awkward but then after twenty minutes, the woman name Amelia started lossing up. She was a loud, boisterous woman who liked baseball and sunny days. Kiku didn't talk much but when he did he had the woman blushing. She asked him questions and for the rest of the night, they talked and laughed.

After the dinner, Kiku offered to take her back home but Amelia's face grew dark.

"Oh no thank you,"

"But all the train stations are closed at this hour," said Kiku confused

"Listen you're a really nice guy and this has been a wonderful night but I have a daughter and I don't need to go around and have her get attached to all these guy's and then have her heartbroken,"

Kiku stared blankly at Amelia.

"I understand but won't you let me drive you to the next street over and you can walk from there?"

Amelia paused.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku was surprised that the drive was awkward. They had such a good time at dinner.

When Kiku pulled up to the curb Amelia started opening her door and he knew this was his only chance.

"wait,"

Amelia paused.

"I know that you love your daughter more than anything and I don't know your story and heck you don't even know me but I want to get to know you, your story. This has been the most fun I've had with someone in a while and I can't just not see you again. And I will respect your wishes of not meeting your daughter but I want to know if your free Friday night,"

Amelia sat there stunned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shopia meet Kiku, Kiku meet Shopia,"

"Hi, I've heard so much about you,"

Sophia stared at the man in front of her. Only a few months ago she turned nine. Sophia's face was scaring her mom and her uncle's who were with them for the big news. Everyone was holding their breath.

Sophia smiled widely, "Hi!"


End file.
